Left Behind In The Cold
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Siwon is known as the well-mannered man in Super Junior. But no one would of thought that he could leave their leader in 0 degree Celsius of the winter. Kangin wasn't happy about it AT ALL. KangTeuk with other pairings of SuJU
1. Summary and details

Title: Left Behind In The Cold

Summary: Siwon was always this well-mannered guy in SuJu. But no one would of THOUGHT of him leaving Leeteuk behind in the 0 degree celcius winter weather after KTR. Kangin wasn't happy about it. KangTeuk

Pairings: Main-KangTeuk, but with other pairings involved

Rating: T for Teen

Genre: Drama/Suspense and Romance


	2. Chapter 1

Left Behind In The Cold

Chapter One

Siwon was a guest that appearing on Kiss The Radio with Leeteuk. They had fun. But now they were done and waiting for the rest of the band members to return. Siwon and Leeteuk were waiting outside in the blistering cold winter. Siwon had a thin coat on that he THOUGHT he would be warm in. Leeteuk was getting hot in the coat he was wearing. He watched Siwon shiver from the cold. He started to take off his coat

"Siwon-sshi, here. I'm really warm in the coat." Leeteuk said and handed him the coat. Siwon looked at him for a few minutes before grabbing the coat and bowing his thanks. He puts the coat on. Leeteuk looked around and looked up at the sky. It was snowing.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom. If they come, do you mind telling them to wait for me?" He asked. Siwon nods and Leeteuk went back into the building. Siwon waited for about 15 seconds when a black van pulled in. It was the rest of Super Junior coming to pick them up. The van stopped in front of Siwon and the door opened. Everyone else was in the van.

"Where's Teukkie-hyung?" Sungmin asked as he opened the door.

"Oh, Leeteuk? One of the managers is driving him home. They already left a minute ago." Siwon said. Sungmin nods and let's Siwon hop into the van. He shuts the door and they drove off. Siwon took off the coat Leeteuk handed him, the heatness from everyone already warming him up. Kangin narrowed his eyes slightly. Something seems fishy...

TO LEETEUK

I just walked out of the building a few minutes ago. The temperature dropped a lot. It was now 5 below. And I was freezing. Where is Siwon? Where did he go? And why am I all alone? I tried to find my phone but then realized that my phone was in the coat that I lended Siwon. I swore under my breathe and looked at the building behind me. They already locked up. I sighed sadly and looked at the road. It was snowing heavily, I could barely see the road. I furrowed my eyebrows in sadness and rubbed my arms with my hands...Did Siwon ditch me? I felt the warm tears sting my eyes and my lower lip quiver as the scene finally hit me...Siwon left me behind.

AT THE DORMS

Everyone was in the livingroom, cheering Eunhyuk on. Eunhyuk was arm-wrestling Siwon. They were cheering loudly. Everyone was in there. Well, everyone except Kangin, who was still eyeing Siwon suspiciously. He looked at the time. It was close to 8 o clock at night. It's been 3 hours since Leeteuk HAS NOT returned. No one has even noticed. Kangin grabbed his phone and dialed Leeteuk's number. He suddenly froze and so did everyone else. They all looked at the coat that Siwon was wearing. Then they all noticed that it was Leeteuk's. Kangin put his phone down and walked over to the coat. He reached int othe pocket and grabbed the phone. It was ringing. And it was Leeteuk's. Kangin narrowed his eyes in hatred at Siwon. Soon, everyone was glaring at Siwon, who gulped. He was caught.

"Where the hell is Leeteuk, huh, Siwon?" Kangin yelled and put both phones down. Eunhyuk immediatly let's go of Siwon's hand and backed off. Donghae wrapped his arm around Eunhyuk's waist and pulled him close. Eunhyuk buried his face into Donghae's neck. Ryeowook's face was blank but full of shock, a slight fear. Yesung gently grabbed his wrist and held him close. Sungmin, who was already afraid, clang to Kyuhyun tightly. Hankyung and Kibum looked at each other, jaws open and eyes wide.

"Where is he?" Kangin yelled again when Siwon didn't answer. "He would of been here by now! It's been 3 fucking hours! No one has noticed! Where the fuck is he, Siwon! You said he-"

"I left him behind!" Siwon suddenly yelled, cutting Kangin off. Now ALL eyes were on Siwon. And they weren't happy eyes. "Are you happy? I left him behind!" He said.

"Why the hell would you do that, Siwon?" Kibum yelled, stepping forward.

"LEETEUK IS OUR FUCKING LEADER, MAN! HE HOLDS THIS BAND TOGETHER! HE TRUSTS ALL OF US AND YOU BETRAYED THAT TRUST AND LEFT HIM BEHIND LIKE THAT?" Heechul yelled.

"You obviously have no heart whatsoever." Sungmin said, full of rage, and let's go of Kyuhyun. He folds his arms across his ches. Siwon looked at him. "You're known as the well-mannered guy in Super Junior, ne? Well, wanna know what I think of you? As a cold-hearted son of a bitch who left our leader behind in the cold winter for dead." He said. Siwon charged for Sungmin but Kangin got in his way, and so did everyone else. They all shoved him away.

"GET OUT!" Heechul and Kangin yelled in unison.

"You're kicking me out?" Siwon said, almost raising his voice.

"WE'RE KICKING YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF THE BAND ALSO! SO GET OUT!" Kangin yelled. Siwon looked at every single one of them and stopped at Kibum, who blinked at him.

"Kibum..." Siwon said softly. Kibum raised his eyebrows. Siwon slowly made his over to him. "Come with me." He said. Kibum scoffed and looked away. "You can get away from here. Go anywhere you want to go. With me. I'll make sure you're happy. I promise." Siwon said. Kibum looked at him, arms folded across his chest. Siwon reached forward and gently grabbed his arms. "You can see your family." He said. Kibum's eyes widened a little.

"Kibum, don't listen to him! He's just trying to break us apart!" Heechul said. Kibum looked at him.

"No, no. I just want Kibum happy." Siwon said. Kibum looked at Siwon. "You can be happy with me. And not worry about a tiring schedule every day." He said. Kibum scanned his face, thinking.

"Kibum..." Hankyung said softly. Kibum turned and looked at his lover. The guy he loved secretly was looking at him with tear-fulled eyes. Kibum looked back to Siwon.

"Siwon..." He said. Siwon nods. "I...I'm already happy. I'm already happy here with my brothers and everyone else. I don't care about a tiring schedule. I care about everyone in this room. Except you. I don't want to leave and be 'happy' with you. I want to stay **be** happy until the day I die." Kibum said, taking Siwon's hands off of him and backed up. Heechul and Kangin pats Kibum's back with a smile on their faces. Siwon groans and walked into his bedroom to get his stuff. They all started patting Kibum, who smiled. Hankyung let's out a sigh of relief and began wipping his tears away. He then walked over to Kibum and hugged him tightly. Kibum smiled, nuzzling his face into Hankyung's neck, and hugging him back.

"Now come on. We have a leader to find." Heechul said. They all nodded.

TO LEETEUK

It felt like my limbs were going to break off at any moment. I can't even feel my hands. I don't even know if I'm walking or not. I looked down and noticed that I was. It's been snowing for a long time, though I don't know how long. I don't even know where I am. I planned on walking back to the dorms. And thought I knew I was going. But due to the heavy snow falling down from the sky, I can't see anything. I rubbed my hands on my arms, trying to get some feeling back. I'm very cold, to the point where I think I'm close to collapsing. I looked around to see if I could see any familiar buildings. I stopped walking and huffed. The building where Kiss The Radio is held, is right in front of me. I turned around. I saw a bench and walked over to it. I sat down on it, giving up on finding a way home. How long has it been since I've been out here? I laid down on the bench and closed my eyes. It's like I'm slowly dying. It felt like as soon as I laid down, I passed out. Everything went black. And it felt like I was out for an eternity... that was until... someone shook me... Was I asleep?

I felt a warm hand on my arm but I didn't want to open my eyes. The faint hearing of someone yelling at me. Yelling? Who is yelling at me? The hearing became louder. Do I know them? How do they know my name? Then my hearing became clearer. The voice was familiar and clear.

"Leeteuk! Are you alright? Wake up!" He yelled, shaking me again. I felt heatness surround me. I finally decided to open my eyes. My vision blurred slightly. I blinked a few times and got my vision back. I stared up at every member of my band. Sungmin... Kyuhyun... Hankyung... Kibum... Donghae... Eunhyuk... Heechul... Shindong... Yesung... Ryeowook... What are they all doing here? I stared at all of them, feeling my body too weak to even talk. Too numb to even move.

"Leeteuk..." Another familiar voice said, lifting me into his arms bridal saddle, putting my arm around his neck. I looked at him longingly. He was looking back, full of concern.

"...K-Kangin-sshi..." I managed to say. He smiled a warm smile and kissed my forehead softly.

"Come on, guys. We need to get him some place warm." Sungmin said. They all nod and went into the van. The van was warm. Very warm. So was everyone else. I felt the most warm being in Kangin-sshi's arms. And I didn't want that to end. As he sat down, I continued to huddle close to him. He lets me. He welcome it, actually. He wrapped his arms around me and held my close as the van headed down the road. I gripped his jacket with my hands and rested my head on his strong shoulder. Everyone was practically watching us with smiles. While others were talking happily, happy that they found me.

"K-Kangin-sshi..." I whispered.

"Hmm?" Kangin hummed as he gently caressed my head. I gathered the rest of my strength to ask him this.

"W-Why did..." Now all eyes were on me. "Siwon ditch me?" I said. Kangin looked down at me, concern filling his eyes. I felt tears sting mine. I looked down at my hand cluctching his jacket. "...What did I do wrong?" I continued. Kangin looked at the others. They all watched, worried. Kangin gently sighed and kissed my forehead softly. I looked up at him, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Teukkie." Kangin said, looking into my eyes. "Siwon is just selfish. That's all." He said. I nodded, still crying. Kyuhyung reached forward and rubbed my back. I looked at him.

"You don't need to worry about him, Teukkie. We're just glad you're alright. We wouldn't be able to do anything if we lost you." Kyuhyun said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, man. We got your back. Forever. You can count on us." Eunhyuk said.

"We'll always be here for you. We won't do that to you like Siwon did." Yesung said. They all nod.

"Thank you for being a great leader for us, Teukkie. The things you do for us is beyond words." Ryeowook said. I felt more tears boil when I heard every sweet word come from every single band member. We finally arrived home and Kangin carried me into the warm dorm. He laid me on the couch. Though I immediatly sat up when he walked out of the room.

"Easy, Leeteuk. He's just going to get some blankets." Sungmin said, gently laying my back down. I nodded and grabbed his hand. He looked at me.

"G-Gomawo..." I said with the last amount of strength I had left. Sungmin smiled and bent down so he met my level.

"You're welcome." He said and kissed my head before joining Kyuhyun's side. Kangin came back in with blankets in his hands. He puts them on the chair and picked me up. I exclaimed slightly in surprise.

"We need to get you out of those clothes." He said, heading for the dorm that him and I share. Even though I was still very cold, I felt my cheeks burn up.

THE NEXT MORNING-OUT OF LEETEUK'S POV

Kangin watched Leeteuk sleeping on the couch. He was sitting in a chair across from the couch Leeteuk was on. His skin was a little more peacher. His temperature rose a lot since yesterday. But a sever fever broke. Kangin volunteered to stay at the dorms and take care of him while the others went for their schedules. Kangin looked at his wrist watch. It's 11:25 am. He sighed and got up. He went into the kitchen to get some more coffee. It was different though. It didn't taste great. It was good. But it didn't taste as great as Leeteuk's coffee. Leeteuk made the best coffee. Everyone enjoyed it, and his cooking. Kangin smiled and went back into the livingroom. He put his coffee down and bent down in front of Leeteuk, who awake and sitting up. Leeteuk looked at Kangin smiled.

"Kangin..." He said. Kangin smiled and sat down next to Leeteuk.

"How are you feeling?" He said. Leeteuk leaned against Kangin, so his head was against Kangin's shoulder. Kangin looked at him.

"A little better." Leeteuk said and rubbed his eye. Kangin smiled and put his arm around his shoulders.

"It looks like you still need a little more sleep, Teukkie. You still have a fever and you look exhausted still." He said. Leeteuk chuckled softly and nuzzled his face into Kangin's neck, making Kangin shiver slightly. Why is Leeteuk showing such affection to Kangin? Is it EVEN affection?

Leeteuk sighed against Kangin's neck. Kangin felt Leeteuk's warm breath swirl around his neck. He shivered slightly but it felt good since he was a little cold. Kangin looked at Leeteuk.

"Teukkie-hyung..." He said. Leeteuk glanced up at him and pulled his head back. "Why does it seem like...you like me?" Kangin said. Leeteuk blushed and sank down in the couch slightly. He looked away while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't like you...I love you, Kangin-sshi." He said. Kangin blinked. Did he mean love love or brotherly love? "And not like brotherly love. I'm really in love with you, Kangin." Leeteuk said and looked at him. Kangin was staring at him with wideyes. "But...it's not like you like me back." He said, due to the silence Kangin was giving him. Leeteuk stretched his arms over his head and stood up. Kangin watched him head to the kitchen. Maybe for something to drink or eat. Either way, he was walking away from Kangin. Kangin immediatly stood and caught up to Leeteuk. He gently grabbed Leeteuk's wrist and turned him around. Leeteuk blinked at him, surprised. Kangin leaned in claimed Leeteuk's soft lips in his. Leeteuk was shocked, though he kissed back. Leeteuk felt himself relax into the kiss. He closed his eyes and let their lips move against each other in sync. After a few seconds, they seperated for air. Leeteuk opened his eyes to find Kangin looking into his.

"Teukkie, I've loved you all along. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. Yes, it was a long time ago. But... the more time I spend with you, the more I fall in love with you." Kangin said. Leeteuk stared at him, shocked. Kangin smiled. "Your laugh is very weird." He said. Leeteuk blushed and looked away. "But it's probably the cutest laugh I've ever heard. It's unique... Like you." Kangin said. Leeteuk looked at him, still blushing. "When I first saw you... I found myself watching the way you glided across that stage, listening to your voice like I had no tomorrow. You have the most amazing voice, in my opinion. ELF's say you're an angel without wings. I say you're just an angel in every way, with or without wings...you'll still be MY angel." Kangin said. A smile formed on Leeteuk's lips. "And that smile of yours." Kangin smiled. Leeteuk smiled even more that his pearly whites and his dimple showed. "Best smile I've ever seen. I like every thing about you. The bad and the good. As long as it'll be you, I'll be fine." Kangin said. Leeteuk chuckled a little.

"Did...you just ask me out but in different words?" He said. Kangin laughed.

"Yeah. I guess you could put it that way." He said. Leeteuk looked down, still smiling. "What do you see, Teukkie?" Kangin said and raised Leeteuk's head. "Will you become my angel **with** wings and stay at my side for as long as you want?" He said. Leeteuk felt his heart flutter. Leeteuk gets his wrist out of Kangin's gentle hold. Kangin watched as Leeteuk grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwining.

"I'd love to, Kangin-sshi." Leeteuk said. Kangin looked up at him. He started to lean in slowly. Leeteuk smiled. "Kangin-sshi, I'm ill. Remember?" He said. Kangin smirked and shook his head no, ignoring him and coming closer.

"I don't care." He said. Leeteuk chuckled softly and closed his eyes when their lips collidded in a soft kiss. Kangin lifted his free hand and puts it on the side of Leeteuk's neck, his thumb touching Leeteuk's jaw line. Leeteuk gently gripped Kangin's shirt in his free hand. The front door opened and a blast of coldness flooded in. But Kangin and Leeteuk ignored it and continued to concentrate on the person in front of them.

"Quickly! Shut the door!" Sungmin said. The door shuts. The others take off their coats and boots. Sungmin walked into the livingroom. He wore black skinnyjeans with with a pink tangtop under his black leather jacket that was halfway zipped up. A thin clothed grey scarf laid perfectly around his neck. His short black bangs just covered his left eye. And his head was covered in a pink hat that had black strips on it. His silver cross earings dangled at his ears. He looked around.

"Where's Kangin-sshi and Teukkie-hyung?" He said, softly. Hankyung came out from behind him. He wore grey skinnyjeans with black long sleeved shirt under his grey t-shirt. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe...Oh. Found them." He said and pointed to the kitchen. Sungmin looked into the kitchen and saw them kissing. He gasped but smiled.

"Guys, guys! Come look at this!" He said. Kyuhyun came out and hugged Sungmin from behind. Kyuhyun wore red skinnyjeans with a black form-fitting long sleeved V shirt. He had 2 layers of necklaces around his neck. He also had a grey jacket on. His black hair was ruffled they way Sungmin liked it. And his head was covered in a grey hat. He looked into the kitchen and blinked.

"I never knew they were into each other." Heechul said, having issues taking off his boot. Eunhyuk laughed and took it off for him.

"We never did each other. Hankyung said, still watching in awe. Kangin and Leeteuk finally seperated and looked at each other lovingly in the eyes before looking at the others. Who were smirking at them. Leeteuk blushed and rested his head against Kangin's chest. Kyuhyun smiled and looked at Sungmin.

"Want to do what they're doing?" He said. Sungmin looked at him. "But more than just that?" Kyuhyun whispered huskily into Sungmin's ear. He gently nibbled on Sungmin's earlobe, making Sungmin giggle. He grabbed Kyuhyun's hands and led them to their room. Hankyung and Kibum watched after them, confused. But then they got it. They both yelled in disgust.

"Great! Well, we're going to have a _**loud**_ afternoon." Kibum said. They all laughed. But innocent Ryeowook had no idea what he meant.

"What do you mean? If you plan on going outside to have a snowball fight, I'M OUT." Ryeowook said, holding his arms up. They laughed. Yesung pats his back.

"Not that." He said. Ryeowook looked at him. "Kyuhyun and Sungmin are having-"

"Sex. Loud sex." Heechul said. Ryeowook turned red and they all laughed.

"Well you could of just said that!" He said. Yesung laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. "Sheesh! And here I thought Kyuhyun was going to play Starcraft and loose against Sungmin like he did yesterday." He said.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Kyuhyun yelled from their room, recieving loud laughter from everyone else.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Keke ^^ Am I evil? Anyway, what do you think of my story? :] Reviews are welcomed


End file.
